Para que nadie se entere
by Dichiro
Summary: "—Marcy. —Me dio un beso en los labios—. Te amo, pero tu corazón ya no está conmigo. Si yo puedo verlo ¿por qué tú no?"


**Holaaaa.**

 **Les traje un nuevo oneshot.**

 **Quiero decir en principio que tiene varias referencias de otros fanfics que me gustan y espero que al verlas sepan cuáles son, igual se las diré al final :3**

 **Comentario random:** El título del oneshot es algo que, personalmente, viene mucho a cuento con la historia, pero no es algo que les vaya a explicar xD Lo que sí les puedo decir es que es el título de una canción que me gusta mucho de unos niños preciosos llamados "Morat".

 **Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto y espero no sufran tanto...**

* * *

Estaba viendo una película en el sillón cuando me llegó un mensaje, en realidad ya iba a marcharme, esto solamente provocó que acelerara las cosas. Fionna estaría un poco decepcionada, pero era algo importante, así que me levanté y fui a buscarla en la cocina, a donde había ido por más palomitas.

La abracé por la espalda y deposité un beso en su mejilla, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

—Debo irme, Fionna.

— ¿Tan pronto?

Había una evidente nota de decepción en su voz y le di un beso en la frente cuando se giró. Esperaba dejarle con eso al menos una pizca de mí para que no me extrañara.

—Sí, lo siento.

— ¿Te veré mañana?

—Por supuesto.

Me fui de su casa sintiéndome un poco culpable, pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando llegué al bar donde me estaban esperando. Al principio no la encontré y caminé un poco para cambiar el ángulo de mi visión.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano desde la barra y se levantó sabiendo que la saludaría con un abrazo.

—Bonnie.

Tenía infinidad de tiempo sin pensar en ella, pero cada vez que volvíamos a hablar, era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Creo que eso caracteriza una verdadera amistad, aunque mis sentimientos por ella no fueran precisamente esos; en realidad, no quiero entrar en ese tema, nunca he sabido cómo interpretar lo que ella provoca en mí. Y no quiero intentar hacerlo tampoco.

Me dejó quedarme un rato abrazándola y acaricié su cabello con calma. Opté por separarme no sin antes besar su mejilla. Si continuaba de esa manera, siento que mi amor por ella crece todavía más y no creo que haya necesidad de explicar que no quiero que eso suceda.

—Hola, Marcy. Siéntate.

Obedecí y la acompañé en la barra, tenía ya un trago en su mano a medio terminar y le hizo una seña al barman para que se acercara.

—Dame otro _Cherry Popper_ , Michael. ¿Tú quieres algo? —preguntó viendo hacia mí.

—Lo mismo.

El chico asintió y se marchó a preparar los tragos dejándonos solas otra vez. Bonnie me miró con una sonrisa y supe de inmediato cuál sería su siguiente comentario.

—Está lindo —dijo en voz baja.

Yo role los ojos y sonreí por parecer desinteresada, aunque no tengo idea si me salió bien. De todos modos, son gustos pasajeros. Nada formal, y esa es, probablemente, la razón por la que no me molesta, sin contar que, tampoco tendría porque hacerlo.

—Sí, supongo.

—Bueno, lo está para alguien a quien le gustan los hombres —aclaró.

—Es que a ti te gusta cualquiera.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿Celosa?

En ese momento dejó el barman nuestros tragos en la barra y me excusé en mi bebida para no responderle. No sé porque pregunta si ya conoce la respuesta, yo nunca le he ocultado que ella es mi debilidad, a pesar… De todo.

Estuvimos un rato más ahí, bebiendo un poco y hablando más. Nosotras no nos vemos muy seguido, pueden pasar meses antes de que volvamos a salir juntas, pero nunca cambia, cada vez está esa felicidad inundándome el pecho al escucharla hablar y esa constante necesidad de tocarla que tengo que estar ignorando todo el día porque, a pesar de que amo aplastar sus mejillas y pasar los dedos entre su cabello, me da la impresión de que si me dejo llevar se dará cuenta que lo que siento va más allá de una simple broma entre las dos.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine? —preguntó en cierto momento.

—Claro.

Fuimos a un cinema que quedaba a pocas calles, el alcohol en nuestra sangre nos puso más alegres, pero seguíamos siendo conscientes de nosotras y de nuestro alrededor. Decidimos caminar, yo no podía dejar de sonreír y ya no sabía si por el alcohol, la compañía o quizá ambos. Tomó mi mano de improviso, tal como empezamos a hacer desde unos meses atrás. Esa hermosa sensación que me provoca con su tacto es indescriptible, aunque nunca he querido ahondar mucho en el sentimiento, pero vaya que lo disfruto. Al estar a su lado me olvido del mundo porque es más sencillo que preocuparme por cada pequeña cosa que hagamos. Como esto, por ejemplo.

Es probable que fuera su voz la que me gusta, tiene un tono envolvente que te atrapa sin importar lo que esté diciendo y prestarle atención se vuelve un placer.

Podía ver por las ventanas del centro comercial que ya había caído la noche, no imaginé que fuera tan tarde, pero cuando estamos juntas el tiempo se me pasa volando. Para nuestra buena suerte, el cine estaba casi vacío, lo que es lógico considerando que apenas es miércoles.

— ¿Qué película vemos?

—No lo sé.

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que no me importaba, nunca presto mucha atención al entorno cuando está a mi lado.

— ¡Mira! —Dijo señalando un cartel—. Está _princesas y vampiras._

Alcé una ceja.

—Esa película es viejísima, Bonnie.

— ¿Y qué? Sabes que las mejores películas son las antiguas, además, es de _producciones Petrikov_. Se volvió la mejor productora desde que debutó esta película, fue uno de sus mejores trabajos.

Yo no pude dejar de sonreír mientras decía todo esto, la verdad es que siempre me ha parecido encantador escucharla decir todo lo que sabe sobre el mundo cinematográfico.

—Me encanta que sepas tanto de películas.

Ella se percató de todo lo que había dicho y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Que linda. Nunca me habían dicho eso.

—Bueno, es la verdad.

—Vamos a pedir las entradas —dijo.

Asentí.

Me soltó la mano cuando tuvimos que pagar y no voy a negar que sintiera una leve decepción por ello. Nos formamos en la fila de las palomitas mientras decidíamos que comprar, yo realmente no traía mucho dinero porque no contaba con todo esto, era mejor decírselo ahora antes de pedir cualquier cosa.

—Oye, Bonnie, no traigo mucho dinero, sabes.

—Yo tampoco, me lo gasté antes de verte. ¿Te parece si compartimos?

—Me parece perfecto.

Cuando por fin nos tocó pasar ella se encargó de dar nuestra orden, aunque creo que se equivocó.

—Creí que estabas pidiendo lo de ambas.

—Eso hice.

—Te faltó mi refresco —dije mientras veía a la chica ocuparse de nuestro combo.

—Pensé que podíamos compartirlo también.

En eso nos entregaron las cosas y las tomé sin decir nada, caminando a la sala. No pasé por alto la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, sin embargo, no fui capaz de responder, por eso evadí sus ojos durante la película.

Una vez que nos sentamos traté de concentrarme en la pantalla, lo cual no fue difícil, era muy buena; en esos momentos _Marina_ estaba en el balcón de _Bianca_ mientras yo me derretía por dentro al sentir como Bonnie recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Esta vez no pude frenarme y acaricié su mejilla para luego dejarla tranquila, se quedó en esa posición lo que duró la película y yo ya no supe cómo terminó todo, me fue imposible volver a concentrarme.

Creo que mi momento favorito de la función fue cuando nos acercamos a la bebida al mismo tiempo y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. La vi sonreír y juro que me olvidé de lo que iba a hacer.

La noche terminó bastante bien, me divertí en compañía de Bonnie, y de despedida, otro abrazo y otro beso, como de costumbre. Llegué a mi casa todavía feliz, me di una ducha y me acosté en la cama con el teléfono en la mano, nos habíamos tomado algunas fotos haciendo caras raras, tenía más suyas que mías puesto que le gusta la calidad con la que salen en mi celular y aprovechó eso. Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, tenía un mensaje suyo pidiéndome las fotos. Y también uno de Fionna dándome las buenas noches. Respondí ambos antes de quedarme dormida.

Las siguientes semanas, contrario a lo usual en nosotras, salimos con bastante frecuencia. Ella era el tipo de persona que te invita a los eventos dos horas antes de que comiencen y como yo amaba ir a donde dijera, la acompañaba sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo.

Está claro que éste comportamiento no pasó inadvertido para Fionna, últimamente apenas y nos veíamos porque yo siempre estaba ocupada, y en ocasiones cancelaba nuestros planes por los eventos random a los que Bonnibel me invitaba. No es que fuera intencional, pero pocas veces tenía tiempo suficiente para verla con tanta frecuencia y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Ese día estaba en casa de mi novia, para variar. Habíamos ido a comer y ahora la ayudaba a limpiar todo el lugar, aunque la noto un poco más callada de lo usual y sé que hay algo que quiere decirme, estoy esperando que saque el tema.

—Has salido mucho estos días.

Ahí está, sabía que tenía algo que ver con eso.

—Sí, una amiga me ha estado invitando a lo que le gusta y no suelo verla seguido —expliqué.

— ¿Qué amiga?

Estaba limpiando la encimera, pero me detuve a mirarla. Ella tenía el trapeador en la mano y me observaba esperando mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? Se llama Bonnibel, no la conoces porque nos vemos poco y hablamos todavía menos, por eso aprovecho el tiempo cuando está libre —dije—. La conocí gracias a Lumpy.

Lumpy era mi mejor amiga y Fionna la conoce perfectamente bien porque viene seguido a verme, aunque claro, no se llevan nada bien porque… Bueno, hay demasiada historia como para contarla ahora, dejémoslo en que es una especie de triángulo amoroso. O mejor dicho, lo fue.

—Ya veo. Lamento si sonó a cuestionario.

Yo sonreí.

—No es nada, Fionna. Sólo olvídalo.

Ella nunca actúa celosa y estoy acostumbrada a eso, pero es lindo cuando me cuestiona, creo que de alguna manera me hace sentir que le importo.

A mí me gusta y mucho, después de tres años juntas veo claramente el futuro a su lado, es algo que no logro idealizar con nadie más, por eso me siento tan rara en compañía de Bonnie —y tan culpable—, me hace sentir extraña, a pesar de que estoy segura que no he dejado de querer a Fionna.

Seguimos ordenando mientras yo respondía cada tanto a la conversación que mantenía con Bonnie por mensaje, me decía que hoy se presentaba una artista que le gusta y que si podía acompañarla, pero después de la conversación con Fionna creo que no es buena idea y, por primera vez en días, le dije que no. Al menos antes de que sugiriera invitar a aquel chico que ahora me cae peor que agua fría en invierno, el barman del bar, ese tal Michael.

—Fionna, me tengo que ir, pero mañana paso por ti para ir a la feria, ¿sí?

—Está bien, Marcy, te amo.

Yo era como cinco centímetros más alta que ella, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para darme un beso en los labios y el gesto me hizo sonreír. La tomé de la cintura y volví a besarla, esta vez un poco más intenso, pero sin llegar tan lejos. No olvidaba que tenía que salir.

Llegué una hora después a donde me esperaba Bonnibel, o a donde dijo que estaría porque en realidad todavía no llegaba y no me sorprendió, nunca ha sido la persona más puntual del mundo, por alguna u otra razón siempre se le termina haciendo tarde.

Me senté en un banco a esperarla jugando con mi celular. Yo no conocía a la artista que se presentaría ese día, pero seguramente al terminar conocería al menos una de sus viñetas porque tratándose de Bonnie, sé que no va a parar de hablar de ella.

Estaba tan enfrascada en mi jueguito que no noté cuando llegó hasta que me tapó los ojos con sus manos y sonreí reconociéndola de inmediato.

—Hey Bonnie.

—Lamento la demora, _el doctor Peppermint_ me dijo que no saliera de casa sin comer algo y mamá se lo toma muy en serio.

— ¿El doctor?

—Sí, no es importante.

— ¿Estás enferma? —pregunté de todos modos.

Bonnibel comenzó a caminar ignorándome. Hizo un chasquido con la lengua cuando yo la alcancé y avancé a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

—Bonnie.

—Fue gripe, Marcy, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Me sonrió tomando mi mano, así que, de nuevo, quedé indefensa y sin habla. Seguramente era lo que buscaba, y lo consiguió.

Entramos al gran edificio donde ya había bastante gente sentada y escogimos un sitio justo al frente, Bonnibel había soltado mi mano, pero ahora hacia círculos sobre ella siendo esto todavía peor que lo anterior y no precisamente porque fuera desagradable sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Sabías que ella es la ilustradora de un libro que amo? En estos momentos olvidé el nombre, pero te lo conté el otro día. Una muchacha que va al bosque sola y…

—Ah claro, ya sé cuál dices. ¿Es ella?

—Sí.

En cuanto comenzó la conferencia nos callamos y pusimos atención, o bueno, Bonnie prestaba atención, yo solamente hacia el intento porque seguía con la sensación de su mano sobre la mía marcada a fuego en mis pensamientos.

Fue lo mismo cuando salimos, íbamos de la mano y nos detuvimos en una exposición del mismo edificio, un artista que yo no conocía y, al parecer, esta vez Bonnibel tampoco. Se apoyó en mi hombro abrazándome.

— ¿Lo haces a propósito? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin moverse.

—Hacer esto conmigo sabiendo que eres la única tentación en mi vida.

Ella río. Amo su risa, es tan linda.

—No es que lo haga a propósito. ¿Prefieres que me aleje?

—Sabes que si me lo preguntas te diré que no.

—Lo sé y me encanta ser tu debilidad —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

A veces no la entiendo. Siento que le gusta jugar conmigo, pero en ocasiones pareciera que es en serio, que de verdad le molesta cuando menciono a Fionna, sin embargo, en el fondo conozco la verdad.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver películas a mi casa?

—No lo creo, Marcy.

—También podemos ir a tu casa.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento.

Nunca acepta, pero tenía que intentarlo. Nuestro momento terminó pronto y al día siguiente todavía recordaba la cálida sensación de sus labios. Aunque lo saqué de mi cabeza cuando llegué a casa de mi novia, se supone que debería estar en mi mente esto, no Bonnie.

La verdad nos divertimos mucho en la feria, todavía era temprano cuando llegamos, pero no tardó en oscurecer y todos los focos de luces neón iluminaron el lugar creando una vista preciosa.

Por alguna razón, Bonnie seguía insistiendo con sus mensajes, algo que rara vez hace, y pronto entendí que era porque quería hablar de su más reciente "actividad" si saben a lo que me refiero. Honestamente, eso me bajó el ánimo de golpe. Yo sé que me lo cuenta porque confía en mí, pero eso no lo hace más fácil de escuchar, o leer en éste caso.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Fionna.

Por supuesto. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba con ella. La amo. No debería estar pensando en alguien más que, para empezar, ni siquiera vale la pena.

—Nada importante —respondí guardando el teléfono.

— ¿Segura? No parece como si no fuera importante.

Le di una breve sonrisa.

—Te prometo que no lo es. Vamos.

Tomé su mano y ya no dijo más. Nos dedicamos a caminar y comprar golosinas durante toda la noche hasta que comenzamos a sentir demasiado agotamiento como para continuar a ese ritmo, así que volvimos a casa. Fuimos a la suya, tal vez podría pasar la noche ahí y evitaría la vuelta hasta la mía.

Se detuvo en la entrada y me miró. Alcé una ceja no sabiendo bien a que venía ésta actitud tan repentina.

—Ella… ¿te gusta?

Abrí mucho los ojos sin saber qué responder, no entendí porque me preguntaba eso justo ahora, pero no planeaba mentirle, nunca lo he hecho.

—Sí, pero no es lo que piensas. Realmente no somos ni seremos nada.

Ella se veía triste así que me acerqué y froté sus brazos. No se alejó, sin embargo, daba la impresión de que mi contacto solamente lograba molestarla.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces?

—Porque quiero estar contigo, Fionna. No importa que ella me guste, no veo un futuro a su lado, pero sí nos veo a nosotras dos compartiendo casa de ancianas e incluso con hijos, tal vez. Quiero mi futuro contigo.

Tenía la vista gacha. Parecía sorprendida, pero no me miraba.

—Quieres tapar el sol con un dedo. Está claro que quieres seguir conmigo por costumbre y no por amor... —comenzó a llorar y yo también.

Me dolía mucho verla sufrir, especialmente si era mi culpa.

—Fionna, yo no… Nunca he estado con ella ni nada, te juro que solamente quiero estar contigo. Por favor, no hagas esto —rogué sabiendo que iba a dejarme.

—Marcy. —Me dio un beso en los labios—. Te amo, pero tu corazón ya no está conmigo. Si yo puedo verlo ¿por qué tú no?

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y para cuando volví a levantar la vista ella ya había entrado a su casa. Me quedé parada ahí un rato más hasta que decidí dar media vuelta e ir a cualquier otro lugar, ya no podía más.

Hice lo que menos debería haber hecho en esos momentos, y llamé a Bonnie. Después de todo, seguía siendo mi amiga y, aunque podría haber llamado a Lumpy, solamente quería hablar directamente con Bonnibel porque hay tantas cosas que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, que necesito hacerla escuchar.

Sé que se sorprendió por escucharme en ese estado y creí que no aceptaría verme porque no es de los que saben dar consuelo, incluso trata de evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero dijo que sí, que nos veíamos en el parque Benito de la calle Lewis. No me extrañó que no me invitara a su casa, ni siquiera por las circunstancias.

Me fui caminando y tardé más de una hora en llegar, lo que sí fue raro es que ya estaba ahí, algo muy poco usual que llegue primero.

No sabiendo qué hacer me dio un abrazo y sentí como todo mi llanto quería salir, pero lo reprimí, ya estuve triste por suficiente tiempo, hay cosas que quiero hablar con Bonnie y si continúo de ésta forma no me entenderá.

— _¿Quieres un chicle?_ —preguntó cuándo nos sentamos en una banca.

Me ofreció una goma de fresa, sin embargo, no me sentía de humor para eso.

—No, gracias.

Volvió a meterlos en su bolsillo. Parecía incómoda de estar ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Fionna… —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta e hice un esfuerzo enorme para terminar la frase—. Me dejó.

—Oh. Yo… Lo lamento, Marcy. ¿Discutiste con ella? —cuestionó mirándome fijamente.

—En realidad no. Se enteró de que me gustas y no quiso saber más de mí.

Me encogí de hombros, ahora que había soltado lo que quería me sentía casi libre, aunque todavía faltaba mucho por contar y no iba a detenerme hasta acabar.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Yo soy consciente de que tú no me quieres a mí. Tú estás enamorada de un chico y te gusta otra chica; no estás con él por tu miedo a las relaciones y no estás con ella por tu rechazo a las relaciones sanas porque al parecer solamente puedes con lo tóxico y dañino. Y yo ni siquiera te gusto, no de la forma que tú me gustas a mí.

—Marcy, yo… Sabes que en realidad no…

—Lo sé, Bonnie —la interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo más hiriente—. No significo nada para ti. Yo tenía una novia con la que me quería casar porque ella me daba seguridad, en cambio, cada vez que pienso en nuestro posible futuro juntas no veo nada porque en realidad no existe, esto es solamente de mi parte, algo unilateral que no tiene oportunidad de cambiar. Y odio no poder olvidarme de ti y sentir esas horribles mariposas en el estómago cada vez que me abrazas.

—Yo no te convengo.

—Sé bien que no, aunque así fuera, nada puedo hacer ante el hecho de que no me quieres.

Tomé sus mejillas y le di un beso en los labios, algo que había querido hacer durante tanto tiempo y que nunca me atreví por no romper la fidelidad que tenía con mi novia. Ella no se resistió, supongo que no se lo esperaba. De todos modos, apenas y la toqué.

—Es mi despedida a lo que siento. Quiero seguir a tu lado porque eres mi amiga y me gustas como persona, pero te amo, por eso voy a entrar en un proceso de desintoxicación —dije soltándola.

— ¿Desintoxicación?

—Me tengo que desintoxicar de ti, Bonnie.

Creo que nunca en la vida había tenido un día tan triste como éste. Por un lado, la pérdida de la persona con la que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida, porque querer a Bonnie no era más que un pasatiempo —uno muy doloroso—, sin embargo, el sentimiento estaba ahí y creciendo con cada acción. Yo no necesitaba seguirme ilusionando falsamente, pero tampoco quiero dejar su amistad de lado, por eso voy a superar éste amor con ella aquí presente, sin alejarme.

Maldición.

—Lo lamento —repitió.

Parecía querer decir algo más, yo esperé callada pensando que quizá por fin sería sincera y dejaría de confundirme diciéndome de forma directa que no teníamos la más mínima oportunidad, pero en su lugar, me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa triste. Un gesto que llevaría tatuado por siempre en mi corazón, incluso después de muchos años, cuando lograra superarla y ya no significara más que un lindo recuerdo, junto a todo aquello que vivimos. Quería creer que pensar así me ayudara a hacerme las cosas más fáciles, pero por supuesto, la vida no funciona así.

* * *

 **Referencias a otros fanfics:**

 ** _Cherry Popper_ \- **¿Realmente hace falta poner de donde es? jaja es de "Cherry Popper" de Sailor-chan.

 _ **Princesas y vampiras, producciones Petrikov, Bianca y Marina**_ \- Yo no quiero un amor dulce, Mari Morson (inserte corazón).

 _ **Doctor Peppermint**_ \- A puertas cerradas, alecita122.

 _ **¿Quieres un chicle?**_ \- Bubblegum, KiseuPoong (en wattpad).


End file.
